I Have Dreamed (Ventus and Kairi version)
Kairi began to cry. She packed her stuff and told her father, Miguel "You can't ground me, Dad! I am running away from home...FOREVER!!!" and then she ran away from home, with her brothers Young Kaa and Baba Looey following her. Jasmine tried to stop Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey, but the kids wouldn't listen. They already ran off into the forest. Jasmine broke down and cried, thinking that the kids would get hurt very badly. Miguel felt concerned as he called the guards. "Guards! Search every inch of the Sanchez castle. Find our daughter and the boys, and bring them back home!" Miguel cried, as the guards ran off to find Miguel and Jasmine's missing children. After Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey ran away from home, Ventus, Vixey, Wise Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon Seville, and Psycho found the children, crying in the cave. Ventus went over to Kairi and comforted her. "There, there. I know how you feel, but don't worry. We'll run away together for all of us." Ventus: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper Ventus hugged Kairi, telling her that she is close to him. When you're close, close to me How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view Kairi stopped crying and Kaa, Baba Looey, and the animals watched Kairi and Ventus, having the sweetest moment of their lives. In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you Kairi felt better when Ventus made her smile. "Caramba! It looks like they're gonna get married." Baba Looey said. Kaa, Vixey, and the animals liked the idea of Kairi marrying Ventus as they smiled. Kairi: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars The same that smile on you And time and again, I've thought all the things That you were thinking too In the dream sequence, Kairi and Ventus thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Kaa was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Baba Looey was the ring bearer. Hokey Wolf was the priest and he announced Ventus and Kairi husband and wife. The couple then kissed, passionately. I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you'll whisper When you're close, close to me After the wedding, Kairi and Ventus enjoyed being in a honeymoon in Brazil. How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view In the hospital, Kairi gave birth to a baby boy. Ventus was so happy that the new baby had the same hair as his mother and the same face and eyes has his father. Ventus and Kairi named him Owen and the married couple was overjoyed in tears of joys. And that's how Ventus, Kairi, and Owen became a happy family. Ventus and Kairi: In these dreams, I loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you When the dream sequence ended, Ventus and Kairi kissed. "Are we done with the moment now?" Kaa asked. "Yes, Kaa." Kairi answered. "We're good now." Ventus added. "Hey, amigos." Baba Looey asked, getting concerned. "What?" Kairi, Kaa, and Ventus asked in unison. "I think Pap''á'''s coming!" Baba Looey pointed that Miguel and the guards are coming to bring Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey back home, so Ventus, Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, Wise Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho made a run for it and escaped deep into the jungle. Category:Fan Fiction